A Future Kind of Travel
by potterblacklupin-4ever
Summary: Marauders and Lily travel to the future after activating a broken time turner. Where or more specifically, when did they end up and who will they meet? Pranks, mischeif, adventures, and family bonding. James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm just merely borrowing her characters throwing them into my plot :)**

**A Future Kind of Travel**

**Prologue**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can you believe it? The last of our N.E.W.T's are done and in less than a month, we're going leave this place," exclaimed Sirius.

"Too right you are, Padfoot!" said James sadly, "It's going to be hard to get used to the fact that we're not students here anymore."

The Marauders were currently walking down the hallway after finishing their last N.E.W.T exam. James and Sirius were walking next each other while Peter was walking slightly in front.

"Hey, Wormtail! Have you seen Lily anywhere?" asked James.

"No, sorry James. I haven't," replied Peter.

"Speaking of Remus, where is he anyways? Wasn't he right beside you?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot? We weren't even talking about him in the first place," questioned James as he turned and gave Sirius an amused look.

"So?" answered Sirius indignantly. James just rolled his eyes at him.

"Nice to know I'm wanted," a voice came from behind them. They all turned around to find Remus walking a few feet behind them. Only the top of his head could be seen behind an extremely large book.

"Moony!" yelled Sirius. "I thought you were lost forever," he cried again, dramatically.

James rolled his eyes again. "Quit the dramatics, will you Sirius?"

"Oh shut up, Prongs," replied Sirius, sticking his tongue at him. "Oh and by the way, Lily's over there," he said pointing down the opposite hallway.

"Hey, Lily!" James called. Down the corridor, a startled Lily looked around and when she saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, she headed over towards them. She gave James a hug and a quick peck on the lips, and waved a hello to the other three. "Exams all done then?" she asked.

"Yup, and we're heading outside. It's a nice day out there," replied Remus.

"Well, I'll join you then. Can you guys come with me to put my books away first?" said Lily.

"Yes, sure," replied James.

But Peter interrupted, "Actually, I have to talk to Flitwick about something, so I will just meet you guys outside. By the lake?"

"The lake's fine."

So, the Marauders – minus Peter – and Lily headed towards the Gryffindor common room, chatting about their remaining days at Hogwarts.

"So guys," started Remus, "I was thinking–" when he was cut off by a shout.

It was Sirius. "Hey guys, look at this! It was lying here on the floor. What do you think it is?"

Not at all bothered by being interrupted, as it was so typically Sirius, Remus peered over Sirius's shoulder for a closer look. Shock appeared on his face. "Lily, isn't that a–"

"Oh my god! That's a time turner. You need special permission from the Ministry to be able to use it," Lily told the others. "I wonder why it's broken."

"Oh wow, I've heard of these; I always wanted one," said Sirius as he turned it around in his fingers.

Lily noticing what he was doing yelled, "Sirius! NO! Don't turn it!"

"Relax, Lily. Nothing's going to happen. It's broken. You can't do anything with a broken time turner," said Sirius with a shrug.

But it was too late to find out he was wrong.

With a loud BOOM, everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I sort of lost hope with this story, but I've got my muse back on, so I've rewritten/edited the first chapter, made it better, and actually plan on getting this story somewhere! So please keep reading this, because I will hopefully shove my procrastination abilities out the window and get down to business this summer! **

**(And for those who still remember, originally, Peter time-travelled with them, but I've decided that I don't want Pettigrew in this story, and took him out!)**

**So how was it? Good? Bad?**

**REVIEWS WILL BE AWESOME!**


End file.
